Suya and Setzuna's Profile YuGiOh!
by Juliett-Dark-Angel
Summary: This is the profile for my character s Suya and Setzuna. Suya is Setzuna's Hikari. She/they are from my YuGiOh story Beauty And The Beast I hope this profile gives you some insight to what she's like


Name: Suya Utada  
Nicknames: Pigeon, Mouse.  
Age: 16  
Race: Roman  
Skin tone: Light  
Birthmarks: None  
Beauty Marks: None  
Scars: A crescent shape on the back of her neck from a car crash.  
Nail Polish Color: Light purple.  
Eye Color: Light Pink  
Eye Shape: Cute big eyes.  
Eye Shadow Color: None  
Hair Color: Light Silver  
Hair Length: Upper Back  
Hair Style: Some bangs, keeps her hair pulled back in a twisted braid.  
Hair Accessories: Just a white pony tail holder holding her braid together.  
Lip Color: Almost no color but they look light pink with lip gloss  
Peircings: None  
Bracelets: None  
Necklace: Just the Millennium Chain  
Earrings: None  
Rings: None  
Voice: Very soft and hesitant. Like the coo of a dove.  
Talents: Writing is her talent, she writes beautiful poetry.  
Hobbies: Writing and sitting on the pier.  
Social involvement: Not very involved, tends to be very shy to a fault.  
Tattoos: None  
Birthday: January 12th  
Biggest Fear: Being in a big crowd of people.  
Biggest Hope: That she will one day be brave.  
Long-term goal: Get over her fears.  
Short-term goal: To talk to the cute White haired boy in the corner.  
Past Life: None  
Occupation: She is a student living off of her inheritance form her deceased parents.  
Family: None  
Boyfriend: Ryou  
Personality: Shy, quiet, hesitant, calm, easily offended and scared.  
Friends: Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, Kyria, Kai, Ketani, Yami…  
Enemies: She doesn't believe in enemies…but she will admit to being afraid of Bakura.  
Self Esteem: Normal, and hopeful  
Clothing Style: Calm pastels and sweet dresses.  
Favorite Music: Doesn't listen to much music.  
Favorite Movies: How The Grinch Stole Christmas, and Alvin And The Chipmunks.  
Favorite Books: Romeo and Juliet, The Warriors Series.  
Illnesses: Anxiety, Anemic tends to be very : Just weakness.  
Weaknesses: She tends to not try anything due to over thinking the circumstances.  
Strengths: She is very sweet and will do anything for anybody even the people she doesn't necessarily like.  
Figure/Body Type: Small, fragile looking.  
Favorite Animal: A Ring Necked Dove.  
Favorite Color: White  
Pets: A Ring Necked Dove named Kiki  
Cold/Hot Natured: Cold Natured  
Best School Subjects: Creative Writing  
Worst School Subjects: Gym  
Favorite Time Of Day: Morning  
Favorite Flower: Daisy  
Theme Song: None  
Relationship Theme Song: None yet

Name: Yami Suya -Future Setzuna-  
Nicknames: Kitty, Kitten.  
Age: Still 16  
Race: Roman  
Skin tone: A little darker by not much.  
Birthmarks: None  
Beauty Marks: None  
Scars: None  
Nail Polish Color: Dark Purple  
Eye Color: Dark Pink  
Eye Shape: Almond Shaped  
Eye Shadow Color: Dark Purple  
Hair Color: Darker Sliver  
Hair Length: Waist length  
Hair Style: A slight curl, with some bangs that flip and curl.  
Hair Accessories: None, she likes it loose  
Lip Color: A bit Darker that Suya's  
Peircings: Ears and her navel  
Bracelets: 2 Silver bangles  
Necklace: The Millennium Chain  
Earrings: Emerald hearts  
Rings: And Emerald diamond cut ring on her left pointer finger.  
Voice: Strong and positive sounding…but she possibly does that on purpose just to drive Bakura : A lovely singing voice.  
Hobbies: Taking walks in the rain, and singing.  
Social involvement: Tend to stay and watch but can't keep her mouth shut for to long and always gets involved.  
Tattoos: None  
Birthday: April 23  
Biggest Fear: Being Alone and ugly.  
Biggest Hope: To be there to annoy her King till they die…again.  
Long-term goal: To finally be happy with Bakura.  
Short-term goal: To find someway to get a body of her own.  
Past Life: Setzuna, Thief Queen of Rome.  
Occupation: Pffft…what job? She's mooching off of Suya's Body.  
Family: None  
Boyfriend: Well….it's complicated but Bakura for today they'll be mad at each other in the next 5 minutes.  
Personality: Sarcastic, Negative, and sometimes down right mean.  
Friends: Friends?  
Enemies: To many to name.  
Self Esteem: Low  
Clothing Style: Dark colors, short skirts and corset tops.  
Favorite Music: Evanescence, Disturbed, BOA  
Favorite Movies: Final Destination 1-3, Saw 1-6,  
Favorite Books: Fear Street, and anything about the paranormal.  
Illnesses: A little twisted?  
Disabilities: Depression  
Weaknesses: Tends to get offended and hurt easily, easily angered.  
Strengths: She can steal anything out from under anyone's nose without being caught.  
Figure/Body Type: A little busty with a tiny waist.  
Favorite Animal:  
Favorite Color: Dark Red or any color Green.  
Pets: None  
Cold/Hot Natured: Hot…natured that is.  
Best School Subjects: Math  
Worst School Subjects: English  
Favorite Time Of Day: Midnight  
Favorite Flower: Tiger Lilly  
Theme Song: Loose Control by Missy Eliot  
Relationship Theme Song: Over And Over by Three Days Grace or Gone Forever by Three Days Grace.

Name: Setzuna Usuya -Past-  
Nicknames: Queen Thief, Mirage : 20  
Race: Roman  
Skin tone: Light for Rome but still rather tan.  
Birthmarks: None  
Beauty Marks: None  
Scars: Claw marks on her shoulder and on her side. Marks on her back from torture, and some on her neck and thighs but those are a different story XD. And the Egyptian symbol for life burned into left her shoulder  
Nail Polish Color: Stained a dark red from who knows what.  
Eye Color: Dark Pink  
Eye Shape: Almond Shaped  
Eye Shadow Color: Just Black around her eyes.  
Hair Color: Silver  
Hair Length: Waist length  
Hair Style: She didn't have time to mess with it, so it kinda did its own thing.  
Hair Accessories: None  
Lip Color: Stained a Dark Crimson  
Peircings: 3 in each ear.  
Bracelets: Cuffs on each arm .  
Necklace: The Millennium Chain  
Earrings: Gold and Emerald.  
Rings: None  
Voice: A rather soothing and seductive voice, with a laugh that could only mean danger.  
Talents: Thievery and the way to flirt her way out of getting caught.  
Hobbies: Thievery and annoying Thief King  
Social involvement: What involvement?  
Tattoos: None  
Birthday: April 23  
Biggest Fear: Being sent back to Rome to be executed.  
Biggest Hope: To Stay in Egypt with her King.  
Long-term goal: To live for the moment and live her life to the fullest.  
Short-term goal: To kill the Queen of Egypt, Kyria  
Past Life: This is the past life.  
Occupation: The greatest female thief to ever hit Rome and Egypt.  
Family: A Father in Rome.  
Boyfriend: Thief King  
Personality: Dark, Seductive, and a bit Blood Lusty.  
Friends: Just the spirits she can see.  
Enemies: To many to name or that she cares to name.  
Self Esteem: Normal but when it drops it plummets.  
Clothing Style: Tends to be a bit showy but it fits.  
Favorite Music: N/A at that time  
Favorite Movies: Same  
Favorite Books: Same  
Illnesses: NoneDisabilities: Tends to be knocked out easily.  
Weaknesses: Easily distracted by shiny things and doesn't know when to shut up.  
Strengths: Has good aim when throwing a knife, and very athletic.  
Figure/Body Type: A little busy, a very athletic build and long legs.  
Favorite Animal: Hawk  
Favorite Color: Gold or Blood Red  
Pets: Thief King  
Cold/Hot Natured: Hot Natured  
Best School Subjects: N/A  
Worst School Subjects: N/A  
Favorite Time Of Day: Night time  
Favorite Flower: A Blood Red Rose  
Theme Song: Criminal by Disturbed or I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin  
Relationship Theme Song: Again by Flyleaf or Hot Mess by Ashley Tisdale  
Monster Spirit: Kaguya The Beast Tamer


End file.
